It Was Bound to Happen
by move them hands
Summary: For once the giant pervert finds himself at the wrong bathhouse, before he can leave to find the right one he hears something...maybe finding the wrong bathhouse isn't such a bad thing JirNaru


I got the idea for this from a challenge issued on AFF by Sky, this oneshot was/is dedicated to Cassandra Incognito for being such an awesome friend!

--

The man with thick white locks of hair bound forward, his hands rubbing together as a smile threatened to split his face in two. He walked with a slight gallop in his step as he chuckled to himself, yeah he had gotten lost twice...or twenty times already, but who was keeping track? This time he felt it in his old perverted bones, he knew he was close to the bathhouses now and could FINALLY begin his precious research.

As he rounded the corner he felt his heart flutter as he silently appalled himself. Sure he had done this a million times and had seen pretty much every body shape their was, even when he closed his eyes he could see a flood of naked women, but each time he was filled with excitement and sheer heart pounding nervousness at the thoughts of being caught...who knew what could happen to him if he got caught. The thoughts that ran through his head exploded as he practically skipped over to the newly found bathhouses.

When he was within thirty feet he suddenly vanished. He quickly reappeared, perched on the top of a nearby wall with binoculars firm in grasp. Leaning dangerously over the side as he masked his presence he grinned, baring all his pearly whites as his knuckles cracked with the pressure he used to hold his spying equipment.

A head of shock blonde hair came into view, his heart pittered happily in his chest as he chuckled wolfishly. 'Blondes always do know how to have the most fun!' Musing happily to himself he dug his elbows into the tiles to pull himself closer, the binoculars forming to his skin in an air tight seal. One long minute passed when suddenly his grin dropped into a disappointed frown as he pulled the spy ware from his eyes and rested his cheek in his open palm and huffed.

"The damn stream is too thick..." A devilish smirk started crawling up his lips as he pulled his feet up from behind him and swung his legs around, "Guess I'll just have to get a better looksy then...I didn't spend all day just to have a rare beauty hide from me!"

Jumping from the wall he tip-toed over to a nearby tree and henged into a small bird then flew to a branch nearest to the blonde, when perched he positioned himself on the end and leaned forward.

Finally the full view of the other came to him, his small black eyes widened as far as a birds eyes could when he saw the angelic face of his pupil, eyes hooded, head leaned back to rest on the edge of the pool. ' Well damn, he isn't a beautiful lady that would be giggling and bouncing about or sighing contently while reclining in the waters warm embrace.'

Jiraiya sighed and bristled his feathers in annoyance, he turned to leave, his wings raised a bit and tensed; ready to take flight. Before he could do anything else a soft throaty moan echoed in his small bird ears. Painstakingly slow the old man turned his little bird head, eyes comically wide as his wings snapped back to his sides.

Quickly he leaped to the very edge of the branch and looked closer, the branch bowed with his weight and he had to flap his wings frantically to keep from suddenly falling off and becoming a dead birdy. When he had adjusted himself he silently cursed and flew to another tree, this time one that hung right over Naruto's head.

He watched curiously as Naruto's arm moved up then quickly jerked back, the blonde's head pressed into the heated stone as his back arched. The teen's lower body was hidden under the almost misty colored water. Pleasure was plastered over the Kyuubi container's face as he continued to pleasure himself, not even bothering to hold in his moans and gasps as his hand slid up and down his cock.

Every single one of Jiraiya's feather's stood up as his claws dug into the bark below. ' Its been a long time since we've felt this way about another man but good gods LOOK AT HIM! ' Jiraiya felt his blood boil as he stared down at his student, a new sense of need and desperation took over his muscles as his brain quickly shot into action.

' Ok, I don't know what the hell will happen after today...if I do what I'm planning to do, how will we even be able to train together any longer? I can't just COMPLETELY ignore him after this...I can't drop him as my student either...maybe we can come into an agreement? Yeah, the boy is smart and will understand...I know for DAMN sure I wouldn't be his first...the boy gets more action then me without even trying so I don't have to explain myself or even work to hard...he might just give in quickly...alright then...why am I still sitting here?! '

After giving himself a quick prep talk Jiraiya leaped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground near the blonde. Naruto's whole body jerked as he looked at the bird that had just appeared out of no where, his hand froze as he stared with wide, hazy eyes. The bird leaped closer and closer until it stood at the edge of the water and leaned closer still. For some reason Naruto felt the need to remove his hand from his erection and hold it out above the water's surface. The bird didn't even flinch at the sudden eruption of water as the hand came forth, instead it leaped quickly into the open hand and stared up at Naruto with a strange look.

Slowly, cautiously Naruto rose his hand up to bring the bird up to face level and brought it forward to glare awkwardly at the bird that was now just centimeters from his face, "Whats your angle birdy?" the blonde asked suspiciously as he brought it just a bit closer. Before Naruto could even blink the bird leaned forward and its beak took in his bottom lip. It didn't hurt, in fact he could barely feel it but the shook caused his body to freeze as he stared in wide panicked eyes.

Just when he was about to pulled the bird away it disappeared in a poof of smoke and suddenly his sensei stood there with his large arms wrapped around his lean frame and his thick lips pressed to his own. Needless to say Naruto felt his heart explode in his chest from shock as his muscles went rigid. When finally the large man pulled back, his arms still wrapped around the blonde, Naruto looked up with still hazed eyes and blinked.

Confusion was clear on the teens face, "Ero-sennin?"

A small smirk formed on the man's lips as he shook his head and rubbed his open palms up and down the boys back, "When we are like this Naruto...you can call me Jiraiya." The man leaned over and pressed his lips to the spot just below the teens ear at the end of the jaw and started sucking softly as his hands gripped the blonde's ass to pull him closer.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and shut as words tried to form in his mouth but died at his lips. "Naruto." The name danced over the blonde's skin causing bumps to ripple across his back and neck as his arms flung up and griped to the older naked man in front of him. "Naruto...I know this isn't something /we/ should be doing...but I just need to be with you...even if its for one night or as often as you want...but please just this once."

As if to emphasis his need Jiraiya slowly ground his hips forward and let a bit of his erection rub against the teens. Naruto's body melted into his sensei's arms as a soft groan breezed through his lips. "Thank you." was all the perverted old man whispered before his lips pressed back against the teen's and his arms pulled the blonde almost completely out of the water to wrap his legs around the white haired man's waist.

Naruto's mind was swimming with a multitude of emotions, all to confusing to even comprehend. He let his tongue submit to the prodding strength of his teacher as his nails dug into the man's shoulder and a throaty moan pulsed from his chest into the other. Jiraiya smiled as he lowered his head and nuzzled the blonde's lower chin, instantly Naruto's head fell back allowing full access to the exploring man.

The blonde's nails dug in deeper as Jiraiya's free hand suddenly found his pulsing erection and run a single index finger from the base to the tip then swirled slowly around the head. Naruto could do nothing but let his hearty cries bellow out through the thick night air as his teeth ripped into his bottom lip. "Sensei!" Naruto cried as his hips bucked forward.

Chuckling, Jiraiya pulled back and stared into the blonde's face as those bright blue eyes slowly pealed open, "You seem to get off on calling me sensei eh?...brat."

The moan that soon breezed through the blonde's lips was all the answers he needed. "Been thinking about this for a while haven't you Naruto?...that would explain why...instead..." With each pause of his sentence the elder left small kisses across the blonde's neck and chest, " instead of being out...with...some other...man...you came to...the bathhouses...where you'd know I'd...more then likely...be...so I would...see you."

Jiraiya pulled back and stared intently at the teen as Naruto's chest heaved and his body trembled like a leave in his sensei's arms. Naruto could feel the places his sensei had kissed, all burned deep into his flesh and shot pulses of pleasure to his brain and awoke every inch of skin.

"I'm right aren't I Naruto." the boy's name rolled from his lips and curled huskily in Naruto's ears. Unconsciously the teen bucked forward and moaned as his head nodded vigorously.

"Hmmmm, should have figured that...So Naruto...do you want me? Is that what you're trying for?" his smile had long since faded as he tried desperately to weigh the pros and cons of this situation. ' Could I really take advantage of this situation, just to get a few moments of pleasure? He is still so young...and the only reason he would let me have him...is to please me, he probably only thinks of me as a father figure and thinks...this would be the only way to keep me.'

For an unknown reason Jiraiya's heart pounded in his chest and nervousness rampaged through his body as we waited for some sort of response. He held the teen firm in his grasp as he stared down into the boy's eyes. Naruto looked as if he were waking from a strange dream as he stared up into his sensei's eyes and blinked a few times. Slowly he unwrapped his legs from the other man's waist and let his legs fall back into the water, flinching a bit as the heat surrounded his limbs. Once his feet where firmly planted on the ground below and the water was hugging his hips Naruto leaned forward, arms wrapped around the man's neck.

Separated only by a few inches Naruto ran his fingers through the long unbound locks of white hair as he smiled softly, the lust fulled haze now slowly fading from his eyes as his other hand gripped to his sensei's back in a reassuring gesture as he nodded. He saw the look of doubt and uncertainty etch his sensei's face and he wasn't blind or stupid enough to just ignore it and let his sensei go on thinking that he would be hurting him.

"Jiraiya..." The name felt weird coming from his mouth but he knew it would have the effect he wanted and make his sensei pay closer attention to his next words, " I /do/ want this...its not something I feel I should give you...or a way for me to get you to teach me something...even though that would be an added bonus!" His smile grew bright as he tilted his head more and stared softly at the man in his arms as his fingers stopped, still entwined in the thick white locks, "I want you to have me..." Rubbing his erection along side his sensei's wilting member he smiled as the man shuddered and came forward, resting his forehead to Naruto's to steady himself.

"But Naruto." before the man couldn't finish his sentence, Naruto pressed his lips gently to Jiraiya's and closed his eyes and his arms locked behind the man's head and forced him closer. Their lips mingled together in an /almost/ sloppy kiss as their need poured forth into each other, their touches firm and quick, swiftly Naruto found himself with his ankles locked behind his sensei's back and his tongue being brutally assaulted.

Suddenly without even a seconds notice Jiraiya's head jerked back and he glared down at the blonde who looked up with a shocked haze, "You do know that I will not be any different after this. I'm not giving up booze or women or anything like that just because you would want it!" White locks fell down around Jiraiya's face and gave him the look of an untamed lion.

The blonde erupted in laughter as his head fell back and his open palm smacked the broad chest before him repeatedly. "You old pervert! Of course I wouldn't expect anything different from YOU...all I want is for each time you to come back to me...for us to have a bond stronger then with any others." Jiraiya's glare softened into a questioning stare.

"Why would you want a relationship like that? With someone like me?"

Naruto leaned forward, his ankles shifting down to allow him to come forward, gently he nuzzled his sensei's cheek as his breath came out in soft plumes that tickled his sensei's ear, "Because you want me for me...you accept ME with everything I am...and don't want me to change...with you I'm me...and thats what I want. I feel everything just click when I'm with you."

A caring smile caressed the well defined features of the older man's face as he nodded. "Alright then, I guess this new...highly messed up relationship can begin." Naruto smirked and nodded as Jiraiya's plump lips sucked in his earlobe and began to softly massage the blonde's skin with his expert tongue.

Though Jiraiya wanted to try out all the moves he had been writing about for the past few months, he felt the time for that could come later...he wanted their first time to be something special. He pressed the blonde up onto the stones a little more so his whole weight wasn't dependent on Jiraiya's clutching.

With the blonde safe from slipping under the water's surface Jiraiya gently pushed his thighs open a little more and against the teens legs to make the ankles hook a little higher up, all the while never taking his lips from the teen's flesh. The elder pulled his head back and pressed his lips to Naruto's as his erection lined up with the blonde's awaiting anus.

With a slow thrust forward the head of Jiraiya's cock entered the first ring of muscles, he froze for a second as his breathing stopped all together and his teeth bit down gently on Naruto's lower lip and his hands grasped the blonde's hips firmly. One more slow thrust forward sent water ripping across the water and a soft slapping sound echoed from the walls as Jiraiya entered completely.

Naruto's fingers gripped the edge of the stones that he sat on, his back arching ever so slightly as the smallest moan was won from his lips. Water lapped up on the tips of his fingers as his eyes squeezed shut, the feeling of his sensei's cock buried completely in his ass sent shivers along his spine and caused his toes to curl.

The heat that flooded through the other's groin into his body shot awake his every muscle, his cock twitched slightly as his head fell back. Jiraiya's lips came down and sprinkled soft kisses across his neck as he pulled back and surged back in. The sensations that were pulsing through the blonde over whelmed his brain and shut down his mind. He could only feel, could only move his body along with the others as his breath came out in ragged pants.

He had been with others, had felt other's inside him while also he had been inside others, but never before had he felt so complete, never had his mind and body snapped into tiny shards that lay shattered on the water's surface. At that moment the both of them knew their were each other's other...the one that completed the other, the other half needed to make the whole. Though nothing would change, everything would be different from that day forth.

Naruto moaned as his hips bucked forward, his butt sliding down the slick stones as he tried desperately to get Jiraiya deeper inside him. Taking the hint and without missing a beat Jiraiya's finger's gripped the teen's knees and forced them to loosen their death grip from around his waist. Quickly he pulled the legs up and brought them down so they could dangle over his shoulders.

Thrusting forward again Jiraiya smiled triumphantly as Naruto called out and slammed his head into the stones below, fingers cracking the ground he had been holding firm. The elder thrust forward again, his right hand holding tight to the teen's mid thigh while the other came forward and took the boy's cock.

Finger's firmly grasping Naruto's cock at an awkward angle Jiraiya began to pump at the same rythem of his thrusts.

Water lapped longingly against the teen's skin and flooded inside his anus with each thrust causing his lower half to burn and thrub with need. The sounds of skin on skin, dull slurping, and displaced water waving across the bath filled their senses and bounced from wall to wall.

Naruto could feel himself nearing that point that would send his muscles into small spazzims and bring his world to a crashing halt. His fingers gripped tightly to the crumbling stone as his back arched up, his wailing moan reached out far, his prostate was rammed into dead on one last time before the muffled grunt of his sensei rang in his ears.

Jiraiya thrust forward once more as his seed burst forth, he felt his world spinning around him and forced his eyes to shut as his fingers dug into the quivering flesh of Naruto's thighs, his body trembled every so slightly as he leaned forward allowing Naruto's legs to fall limply to his sides, feeling the teen's burning flesh quickly pass over his shoulders then followed by a harsh splash as his legs disappeared below the waters eager surface.

After a moment of standing still Jiraiya pulled himself out of the blonde.

Naruto sighed contently as he felt the heat deep inside his body, Jiraiya's seed being washed away quickly as it leaked from his hole.

The white haired man rolled over to stand beside the blonde and sagged into the water, finally letting the liquid touch his shoulders as Naruto slid down beside him. A long comfortable silence fell between the two as they basked in the glory of their mind blowing sex until Naruto's lips parted with a soft smacking sound and he took in a deep breath before turning with a strange smile at his sensei.

"So you finally came to the wrong bathhouse eh Erosennin?" his smile broadened into a smirk as he watched a small dusting of pink appear on the man's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Jiraiya shrugged a bit as he chuckled nervously.

"Bound to happen sooner or later right?"

"Hahahaha, so the old pervert senses weren't working very well today!" Naruto's eyes squinted shut as he chuckled merrily to himself. Jiraiya turned a bit to face the blonde more as he glared and readied a retort.

"Good thing to...I was tired of waiting...same thing each time we stop at a town...I wait for you in a bathhouse...but you've never came...I was beginning to give up hope." Naruto smiled softly to himself as he looked out of the waters surface and watched the steam that rose up swirl and dance together in an odd not really there pattern.

Jiraiya's face became blank as he stared down at the blonde, he didn't say anything as he stared, his heart ached at the thought of how lonely the blonde must have felt. Before he knew it his hand was cupping the teen's whiskered cheek as he leaned in for one soft, passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart Jiraiya started walking forward, an odd smile plastered on his face as he made his way toward his pile of clothe that lay at the base of a nearby tree. Naruto shook his head as he chuckled softly to himself and also walked forward.

In the large changing room Naruto dried himself off and quickly got dressed. He nodded politely to the man who came in quickly after he had zipped up his jacket. While making his way toward the door that would lead out Naruto stopped as he heard the man behind him speak.

"The ladies at the front wouldn't let us in until you were done...I must say you made one of them pretty red as she came back up to the front. We thought she would pass out."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his skull as his face blanked completely red.

--

Well its been a while since I've reread this...I don't much like it thought that may be because I'm not a huge JirNaru fan...but I do wuv Jiraiya and Naruto just not together. On AFF I did get a few nice reviews saying how much they liked this JirNaru cause Jiraiya wasn't being a perverted asshole like they had read him in so many other fics...I hope you like it as well?


End file.
